


diamonds gold and ice

by TERES_CORVAE



Category: Gotham (TV), Smallville, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, Multiple Selves, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TERES_CORVAE/pseuds/TERES_CORVAE
Summary: Lisa Snart wasn’t always Lisa Snart.She doesn’t remembering dying, but she can recall the memories of another life, other lives.





	diamonds gold and ice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by marcomardon’s gifset, [Peyton List’s DC Filmography](https://marcomardon.tumblr.com/post/170536128588) and [kendrasaunders’s tag “#fun fact: all of these are just lisa in disguises”](http://kendrasaunders.tumblr.com/tagged/fun-fact%3A-all-of-these-are-just-lisa-in-disguises)
> 
> Not beta’d. Probably should have spend more time on this, but it’s been a month working on it and the first thing I posted in ten years publicly, enjoy. 
> 
> Warnings: An exuberant amount of tense switching and flipping. Canon typical violence mentioned throughout. Let me know if anything else needs to be tagged or mentioned.

Lisa Snart wasn’t always Lisa Snart. 

Sure, she had multiple aliases and forged identities. Many unused or quickly burned and easily forgotten. A few unsettlingly mundane and safe. 

There was Lisa Star, juvenile figure skater that doesn't compete anymore and everyone had already forgotten about. They’ve all moved onto the next fresh faced newcomers. (Although Lisa Star was a pseudonym they allowed her to use because of what happened with Lewis.) 

Katherine Sterling, daughter of a reclusive socialite. People know her name but she was never one for public appearances either, often reported flitting across the world and focusing on her studies. 

Astrid Wynters, an investor and co-founder of Futura Ice Show. When Lenny and Mick found out, they couldn’t stop teasing her for years. She gifted them VIP tickets when she occasionally accompanied a tour to skate. 

What can she say, she loves the ice. 

All the identities hold despite what Lisa Snart might have gotten into with the law. Her brother always covered his tracks, even more so if she was involved. There are the right papers and the right people to prove her identity. The only one that matters was her first identity change. As of 17, Lisa Snart has been Elisabeth Star for years. She became Lisa Star to escape from her Lewis. Her brother made sure of that. 

Lisa Snart only exists as next of kin on her brother’s and her father’s criminal records, and sealed court records. 

Back then, she couldn't attend high school graduation. Given the fact she wouldn't been able to walk across or up the stage in months. CPS and the social worker suggested that she continue her plans for college, then informed them about the name change once she's accepted. Both them and Lenny wanted a new start for her. It’s sweet, but it doesn’t change what happened. It was a harrowing thought. 

Cruel fathers, near-absence or dead mothers. That was consistent to say the least. 

Lisa grew up with memories of someone else, of another life, other lives. She doesn’t ever remembering dying, but she can recall these different lives with different memories. 

It was first hard to tell the difference. The memories bled into each other. Personality mix matched, overlapped. She grew up as Lisa Snart with three childhoods, three personas. 

Her competitive streak both on the ice and during the heists were vicious and unforgiving to get caught up in. At least through figure skating and sometimes dancing, she had a healthy outlet. It was risky other times. She used to lost her cool during jobs and sometimes cut her losses sooner rather than later. The urge to be the best, beat her scores, be and become better than herself. 

Better than Lucy Lane. 

She remembered the most about Lucy, their childhood, the constant push and pull between her and her sister. The mixed emotions, _why does everyone leave me._ How frighteningly Lewis Snart and The General were alike. An unyielding presence, conversations often delivered as orders or lessons. 

She couldn’t tell the difference between a brother or a sister. Their absolute devotion and love. They both loved her fiercely, and both were far too forgiving. 

Dear sweet Lucy Lane used to make her angry. The memories she had festering as Lisa Snart, she would remember another family. It was disjointed, always switching between military bases but it all still made sense, still had Lois. Her brother was never home. Lisa threw tantrums at Lenny at times, screamed and cried _where were you, you let Dad hurt me. Where do you go? You can’t love a mistake. Why can’t you take me with you, Lenny._ He never raised his voice or hands at her, he always spoke softly and trying to comfort her.

_Lise, I’ll be here when I can. I never want to leave you. It’s dangerous to stay with me._

Everything between her and Lois might have been an odd competition but Lois never wavered. She continued to be there for her. Their dad never made time for her, Lois was all she had. 

Everything that Lenny tried to do was protect her from Lewis and the rot in Central City. 

Lisa hated how toxic and suffocating she was, they all were. It could never be enough, their siblings’ love for them wasn’t enough. Their unconditional love shouldn’t be waste on her. They can’t fix her. She’ll drains the life and happiness out of everyone dear to her. 

Speaking of poison. 

Ivy was strange, her thoughts either reassuring or off putting. Most memories of Ivy were her vast knowledge of botany. Or it was a constant battle between flourishing and withering away, rapid acceleration and regeneration, growth and decay. Sometimes Lisa gets growth pain, bones aching, skin stretching. Unusual and alarming in adulthood. Thankfully it’s phantom pains. She doesn’t want to dwell on the ache in her chest, the feelings often sank to the pit of her stomach. Ivy memories stuck to either experiencing body horror or intense love for plants. The knowledge was both unsurprisingly helpful during her science classes and budding criminal career. 

_Make the plan. Execute the plan. Expect the plan to go off the rails. Throw away the plan._

Lenny calls her _train wreck_. Lisa acknowledges him as _jerk_ , it’s been like that since she could speak. He told her once the story behind the name. He gave his toy train to her as a baby, it eventually became her chew toy. She wrecked paint and gnawed off a wheel or two. She tended throws his plans off the rail. It stuck. 

It serves as a reminder. To check each other's ego, to reassure each other. 

Her memories of different lives might a curse but she doesn't know a life without them. Lisa had always found Lucy Lane and Ivy Pepper as extensions of herself. She knows herself better than anyone else. It’s just that Lisa is Lucy is Ivy is Lisa.


End file.
